


[ON HOLD] Gone, but Not Forgotten

by headless777



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Gore, Other, Quackity needs a Hug, ghost shlatt, lots of pain, quackity takes most of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: After eating Schlatt's heart weird things start happening to Quackity. After a stressful situation he is confronted by the ghost of his painful past.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	1. And So It Beguins

Quackity could say with full confidence that he regret eating Schlatt's heart. 

It had been slow, subtle changes or happenings he didn't really pick up on at first. Some morning he's wake up and find one of his old ties laying around. He shrugged it off seeing as he did laundry recently. It simply could have fallen out the basket. Once he came home and saw a bottle of beer on his table. He brushed it aside. He was tired and didn't want to deal with it. When he woke up that next morning he didn't even realize it was empty now.

He take note of how he would see movement out the corner of his eyes. Every time he looked it was gone. Must have been nothing. He mentioned to Karl the things that had been happening. Things showing up at random or appearing places he would see them. He told him about the things he saw out the corner of his eyes. 

"How much sleep have you been getting, man?" 

Quackity shrugged. He slept moderately well, but he had a hit list to take care of, so sleep was on the back burner. So once again the happenings were pushed aside. It was just a lack of sleep. 

Ties kept showing up. He'd started to find random white fur in his office. It was _weird._ But he kept telling himself it was nothing. He couldn't help, but notice how much he was starting the be reminded of _him._

Then something almost worse then all of these past instances combined happened. 

He had woken up from a particularly harsh dream. He was shaking and stumbling his way to the bathroom. Once he got there he turned on the water to was his face. When he looked up he could see two hands on his shoulder. _His_ hands rubbing up and down his arms. He whirled around and screamed in fear, but there was nothing there. He was shaking worse now and decided to head down to the kitchen. He needed something to drink. 

When he got there he saw another bottle of beer on the table. He shook his head chanting a mantra of "No, no, no, no-!" He grabbed the bottle and walked to the trash and threw it in. When he turned around there was another bottle. 

"No! Fuck you!" He shouted heading to his door. Suddenly the bottle flew and hit the wall beside his head. He screamed once more and fell into a corner. There was no one else there. He stood once more and reached for the door again. No bottles came flying, but as the door shut behind him he could hear a faint chuckle.

"Fuck this. Fuck that! He's dead! He isn't real!" He was speed walking his way Karl's house. He would avoid his own like the damn plague. 

"I'm not doing this." He repeated to himself as he kept walking. 

He was about to knock on the door when he looked around to realize it was still early morning. Karl was never up this early, so he decided to let the boy sleep and go make himself busy elsewhere. 

He walked around L'Manberg. It looked so different in such a short amount of time. So much had changed, He subconsciously ended up walking to a grave.

Schlatt's grave. He suddenly felt something akin to a headache start to bloom on the sides of his head. He didn't want to be here, so why was he. 

Here lies a man who hurt and ruin him. A man who carved out his heart, so in death he had returned the favor. This wicked bitch was dead and he'll be damned if he let it ruin him. Spitting on the grave the quickly turned and headed back towards his home. 

The headache grew as he pulled out his communicator and messaged Karl to come over when he had the chance to.

He went back into his house and it looked darker. He could smell toast. He looked around his home. Nothing seemed out of place. The glass was still by the door and the wall was still wet. He carefully made his way into the kitchen. There was a suit jacket there on the back of a chair. Not his, this one was black. He walked more down the hall way and saw some fur on the ground, white. 

His room looked fine. Not a single thing out of place. He walked more into the room and was stood at the foot of his bed when the door closed behind him.

He whipped around and there he stood. In all his dead ram glory. Hi eyes were white. Not and iris to bee seen. His horns seemed to have slightly smaller than when he was alive. The used to curl around his ears and twist out to the side. Now the just barely got past his ears. He was wearing a bright blue turtle neck. There was a read heart stitched on. His arms were crossed over the front of his body and he was leaned against the wall. Much to relaxed or Quackity' s likening. 

Then he saw it and he shattered. There on his right hand. A silver wedding band. 

His eyes stung as he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Schlatt smiled and slowly pushed himself off the wall. "What I can't visit a friend?" His smile was sickening.

"We aren't friends." Quackity spit it out like poisen. 

"Oh I'm sorry," Schlatt said reaching to grab the others hand. "I mean ex lovers." 

Quackity flinched back, nearly falling on the bed. He side stepped away from the ram.

"You didn't love me." He tried to speak with confidence, but it came out like he was trying to convince himself. So he changed the subject. "Why are you here? Hell, _how_ are you here?"

"Oh Wilbur get's to come back and everyone loves him, but when I do it suddenly it's so hard to believe?" Schlatt shook his head slightly. "Besides, you're the only one who can see me." He added with a smirk.

"Why the fuck am I stuck with you?!" He shouted walking towards Schlatt, who didn't move a step.

"Well if your going to bitch about it maybe you should have thought twice before you ate my heart." He spoke coolly. Quackity's headache suddenly increased ten fold. He flinched back and held his head.

"You're a bastered. Why can't you ever fuck off!" He yelled stepping closer. "You were a mistake waiting to happen! A damn fool playing king!" He said pressing closer. The pain in his head growing. 

"Fucking worthless!" He screamed. Schaltt was starting to get pissed off. 

"You might want to watch you mouth." He snapped back. Quackity only shook his head. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Fuck you! You hurt me! You used me, treated me like nothing!" 

"Because you are!"

"No!" He screamed. The pain shooting through him as he collapsed on his bed. He landed on his back. Closing his eyes he shook his head.

"You are dead! I don't have to do this anymore! I'm not scared!" He shouted as he opened his eyes only to see Schlatt standing over him. 

Schlatt was slightly bent over as he grabbed the sides of Quackity's head. He laughed as the pain reached it's peak. He could swear his skull was splitting open. And maybe it was because blood was pouring down the side of his face.

"Oh, Quackity," He started. " _ **You can't kill me in a way that matters!**_ " 

Those empty hallow eyes would go on to haunt him forever. The words never leaving his mind, nor the cackle that came after.

And then his room door slamed open and Schlatt was gone. Karl came running in, but stopped short. From Karl could see there was blood everywhere. Someone had messaged him that they heard screaming from Quackity's house, so he rushed over. This isn't what he expected to see. He didn't expect to see his best friend bleeding out, with a new set of horns coming out of his head. 


	2. Worse For Ware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than what I useally write, but I wanted to introduce the supporting cast!

‘What the fuck? What the fuck? What the  _ fuck _ ?!’ Was all that was running through Karl's head as he stared down at his friend who was bleeding the fuck out. He quickly whipped out his communicator and sent a message to the main chat so everyone could see it.

_ Karl: I need help please! _

_ Karl: Anyone with med supplies healing and regn potions please come to Quackity’s house! _ _   
_ _ Karl: He’s bleeding out the sides of his head! _

He was looking at his communicator and back to his friend frantically as he typed. Looking at the horns he adds one more message.

_ Karl: someone who knows alot about hybrids as well please _

He got a few responses back. Some people were panicked in the chat and others offered help. Sapnap was coming with med stuff and because he was deeply worried for his friend. Techno and Phil, who had been together at the time near Phil’s house, were also on their way with potions and hybrid knowledge respectively. 

He didn’t get at first why those last two were coming seeing as he was 90% sure Quackity was scared of them and that they hated him, but whatever help he could get. He wasn’t about to say no to people who could save his friend from whatever happened.

Karl anxiously ran around. He rushed to the restroom to find a clean towel to wrap around his head until the others got there. Quackity lived near the outskirts of town. He liked having easy access to the forest so he could fly around without worry. It would take a while for them to get there. Or that’s what he thought until he heard a knock at the door. 

He yelled a quick “Coming!” Before heading toward the front door. He just barely noticed the stain and shattered glass there that he hadn’t seen when he got in. It smelled suspiciously of alcohol which was weird because Quackity doesn't drink. When he opened it there stood Phil and Techno. Their hair was messed up slightly. Techno’s seem to be pulled out of his braid. He assumed they flew over. 

Once again thinking back to the horns that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere he realized this is something that shouldn’t be let out for everyone to know. Cursing himself slightly for not asking specific people for help and getting a person Quackity was terrified to come over was not his best moment in hindsight. 

“Before you come in you have to promise me what you see stays here.” He says with and air of seriousness the two had never seen before. “Whatever it is you’re going to want for repayment or to keep your silence comes from me and not Quackity.” 

“And why wouldn’t we charge the person we’re supposedly helping?” Techno questions slightly skeptical. 

“Because I am the one who called you here and the one your helping is passed out after bleeding out from apparently growing a set of horns!” Karl responds with too much annoyance and stress to realize he just gave away the secret they had yet to agree to keep. “Just come on! I am not losing him today!” 

Karl swiftly turned around rushing back to the bed room. He didn’t see the worry that flashed in Techno’s eyes when he mentioned the little duck hybrid bleeding out, nor did he see the confusion in Phil’s eyes when he mentioned the horns.

When they got to the room Techno quickly set to work pulling out his potions and such. He was in the middle sorting out finding a rag to use when Sapnap came in. His face filled with horror as he saw his friend. 

“Holy shit!” He yelled and quickly got into action. He got out the alcohol to help clean the wounds and then proceeded to wrap bandages that had been soaked in healing potions around his head. 

Karl was shaking intensely as he watched it all happen. The moment they were finished Sapnap went to comfort him and Phil went to Techno’s side by the now wrapped up Quackity. 

He needs to get a look at those horns. It was damn near impossible for him to have them. He had never even heard about this sort of thing happening. He reached out slowly to touch them. They were still damp from being wiped down and cleaned by Sapnap. They were rough to the touch. He could tell by the lines pattering them that it was ram horns. 

“How did this happen?” He spoke looking to Karl. The boy in question looked up at him slightly shaking his head. 

“I-I don’t know. As far as I’m concerned both his parents were avians. His mother being a duck.” His eyes never left the horns. As if he could will them away. “He hadn’t even mentioned any headaches or anything like this-” He cut himself off. Now looking down as if he was trying to figure something out.

“You obviously just had some sort of euphane, care to share with the class?” Techno’s voice droned out. This earned a short chuckle from Phil and Karl. 

“He had mentioned to me a few weeks ago that weird things had been happening. We assumed he had just been sleep deprived and seeing things, do you think it could have anything to do with this?”

Phil looks back to the sleeping bird examining the horns some more. “Well that depends on what he had been seeing.” He responds.

“He said he saw ties and shit appearing in places he didn’t leave them. He hasn’t worn a suit since Schlatt died, so there was no way they could be out. He told me he found white fur in his desk one time and other times in his shower drain. He also found a beer bottle sitting on his table once.” 

“That’s a lot of oddly specific stuff.” Sapnap replied werily. 

“As strange as that all is, I don’t see how that could be connected to this.” Techno said.

“Maybe we’ll have to wait till he wakes up?” Sapnap suggested. “We could look around and see if we find anything weird. Me and Karl would know, we’re here a lot.” 

They all nodded and exited the room, but not without Karl looking back. For a second he could swear for a second he saw someone sitting at the foot of the bed facing the sleeping boy. Then he blinked and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Karl saw there... hmmm
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kuddo's and feedback are a appreciated!


	3. You Hate To Wake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity wakes up (:<

Quackity didn’t exactly feel great when he woke up. His headache was mild, but still very there. Meaning it still hurt like a bitch. He felt like all of his energy had been zapped away. 

“Hello there sleeping beauty.” And so it turns out it wasn’t some sick nightmare. 

“Why the fuck are you still here? Go hunt someone else, you bastard.” He replied with a groan. 

“Want me gone so soon? That’s not very nice.” Schlatt tsked. Quackity couldn’t see him, but he could feel himself being watched. He decided he didn’t like that feeling. 

“I never wanted you to stay. Just leave me alone.” His voice was slowly raising, getting louder. 

“Aw, but I couldn’t leave you without a parting gift.” Before Quackity could question him the pain in his head spiked and he screamed out. He could hear the sound of something shattering close to him, and then distant running steps. For the second time that day the door slammed open. 

“Big Q are you alright?” Karl asked as he rushed to his side. Karl reached his hand to Quackity’s head before flinching it back. 

“I’ve got the fucking worse headache man.” He groaned out.

“That’s understandable seeing as you’ve grown some new appendages.” A voice he didn’t instantly recognize, but would soon see was Phil called out. He tried to slowly sit up, with a bit of Karl’s help.

“What the fuck are you talking about man?” He asked with confusion written on his face. At the door he now saw stood Sapnap, Phil, and Technoblade. The sight of the pink haired man rid him of all exhaustion as he tried to get up to run. He was looking right at Techno as he spoke. “What the hell are you doing in my house?” 

“I called them here to help!” Karl said, easing him back into the bed. Sapnap walked over to help calm their frightened friend. 

“Help with what?” Sap had a look on his face that screamed “You really don’t know?” Almost everyone looked uncomfortable to point out the apparent key detail he was missing. Almost everyone. 

“You were bleeding out the side of your head when we got here because you grew horns, Quackity.” As terrified of the man he was, Quackity had to admit that bluntness was something he needed some time. Now was not one of those times as he instantly was thrown into panic. 

“I fucking what?” His hands flew to his head and sure enough. He could feel the horns in all their glory. He ran his hands through the groves as his eyes began to sting. When he looked he saw an all too familiar ram standing in the space between Phil and Techno. He was just about to speak when the ram himself spoke up. 

“You say a word to them, and I’ll make your life a living hell.” Quackity’s blood ran cold as a sick laugh rang through the room. That’s when he realized, no one else was reacting to it. That meant no one else could hear him. 

Suddenly he stood in front of Fundy again. Desperate and alone for the first time in what felt like years and he never felt safer. 

“Fundy, kid, I need your help.” He was reeling and Schlatt would only be asleep for a few more hours. 

“Come one, you’re not useless. Whatever it is you can do it yourself.” All cries for help died on his tongue. He was right. If it were truly a problem he would be able to help himself, right? He was strong and he was an adult. He can handle his own problems. 

When he walked back into the house to see Schlatt sat on the recliner he froze. His heart, and bravery, and hope all died in him that day. 

“No one’s going to believe you.”

Quackity could feel his shoulder being shaken and his head snaps to look at Karl. He had worry written all over his face. 

“Dude, I’ve been calling your name, you alright? Do you need to rest more?” He asks slowly getting up. Quackity’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist. He was shaking.

“Don’t leave me.” He says with pleading eyes which makes Karl sit back down instantly. 

“Yeah, of course. I got you. “ He looks over to everyone else in the room. The air was filled with an unease. “Can you tell us what happened?” 

Quackity shaking his head. “I don’t know how this happened.” He couldn’t say anything. He did want to get hurt again. His hands reached for the horns again. Everything in him screamed at him to pull them off. 

“Well it can’t have happened out of nowhere.” Techno speaks with a grunt. Sapnap glares at the tone. 

“Well seeing as I didn’t have them yesterday, and I have them today.” He gestures vaguely. “That can only mean they came out of nowhere.” 

Quackity always has a challenge to his tone when he speaks to Technoblade. It was strange to watch. Techno could keep his cool when anyone else tried to get under his skin, but Quackity? He always managed to get under his skin. The mask he wore didn’t just crack, it shattered. Emotions were always too real when Techno talked to him. So instead of thinking about it, he got riled up. 

“Seeing as that’s literally impossible you have to know where they came from.” Techno took a step towards the bed, anger lacing his tone. Quackity scooted to the edge of the bed, his feet gently touching the ground. 

“Oh yeah smartass? Well I don’t, so why don’t you tell me where they came from.” He stood up and took an uneasy step towards the pig hybrid. His body ached in protest, but he’ll do anything to make the kings crown fall. Fear filled him. At this point if he wasn’t afraid he felt wrong.

“Karl told us you’ve been seeing shit, so who knows what this is!” Another step getting a step in return.

“Oh he told you did he? Well you’re supposed to be smart right? Connect the fucking-!” A painful cry was ripped from Quackity as he fell back. Panicked gasps spread around the room and strong arms stopped him from falling back completely. Everything around him felt muffled and distant. The pain was a burning white. Only one voice cut through the pain.

“Watch what you say dear. They won’t believe you.” He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and not look crazy. He wanted the pain to stop knowing this couldn’t get any better. Then it did.

Quackity didn’t wake up again for another week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudo's and feedback are apricated!
> 
> The story will go on! Maybe sometime next week I'll post the next chapter


End file.
